


The House With A Murderer in its Walls

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy, Fear, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I promise it will have a happy ending, Im really getting into this, Kinda Dark, Little bit of humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, it gets scarier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: People have gone missing in the little town of Laketon. It has something to do with THAT house. It's creepy, no doubt. The owner died a long time ago, right? You want to investigate, but anyone that has gone in that house has never come back out. You want to come out ALIVE. But someone wants you dead.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Is this for real?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I ask that you please do NOT copy or use my work without my permission. Thank you. I had fun writing this. I'll try to update frequently. This is my first time writing something like this so, we'll see how it goes.

You stopped your bike in front of the house that screamed death, and smelled like it too. So many reports about people going missing by this house was outrageous. You had moved here recently to the city of Laketon. Most missing people were found in the lake, bloody and bloated. You had seen some pictures; they were brutal. Some people thought it was a hoax, but that didn't explain why so many people were dead. The families who had lost loved ones were devastated.

According to legend, the scary old house used to belong to Sir James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky, as he was commonly called. He was a man who was changed by the terror of war and never had the same glint in his eyes as he did when he was a young boy. You were curious. You wanted to investigate this house and get answers to questions. The night Bucky died was the first night people went missing. Soon, townsfolk got wise and added warning everywhere after ten people had gone missing.

"Y/n! What are you doing?!"

You snapped out of your thoughts and turned toward the voice. It was your boyfriend, Steve. He was always so protective of you. He parked his bike by yours.

"We need to leave this place!" Steve said in a panicked voice. "We could be the next victims!"

You rolled your eyes and patted Steve's American flag helmet. "Always such a coward."

"Not a coward, just smart." Steve refuted. "And you forgot your helmet."

You caught the incoming helmet and put it on. "Thanks Stevie."

"Can we go now?" Steve asked tightening his helmet. "This place is giving off bad vibes."

"Okay, let's go." You said as you began to pedal.

You guys rode back to Steve's house. You put up your bikes and entered the warm house.

"So, enchiladas or tacos?" You asked walking into the kitchen.

"Tacos." Steve answered as he hung up his jacket.

"Enchiladas it is!" You said tying on an apron and washing your hands.

"You do know this is my house, right?"

"Yes, Stevie. You're cute. Do you know that?"

Light pink dusted his cheeks at your comment. "Yeah, you tell me all the time."

~~~~~~~

Steve helped you with the dishes after dinner and you gave him a kiss on the cheek before you grabbed your coat.

"Promise you'll be safe." Steve said handing you your helmet. "This town gets a little spooky at night."

"I promise." You said kissing him on the lips this time.

Steve held you for a minute. Loving the feel of you against him. His lips locked nicely against yours. 

"I love you." Steve said as you pulled apart.

"I love you too." You said giving him a tight hug before walking outside.

Steve sighed as he closed the door. He loved you. Sooooooo much it hurt sometimes. He knew you were a little careless at times, and he would do anything to protect you. He just hoped you kept your wits about you.

~~~~~~~

You rode past the creepy house again, as if some unknown force was pulling you toward it. You stayed there for a second, just observing the house, and that's when you saw it. A silhouette of a man. Your blood ran cold as you saw it move in the dim light upstairs. Was it some guy fixing up the old house? No, everyone was too scared. Unless...this whole thing was a big setup. You looked down and contemplated your thoughts.

Suddenly and a loud thump and a blood curdling scream echoed out of the house. You jumped and turned toward the house. You could make out liquid oozing from one of the windows. You heard another scream and you booked it. You were racing down the street going as fast as your bike would allow. Once you got home, you locked all your windows and doors. You were pretty freaked out, which somewhat motivated you even more to explore the house.

After a hot shower, you snuggled into bed. For some reason you couldn't sleep. Of course you couldn't! You just got the scare of your life! You wish Steve were there to hold you and tell you that you were safe. You grabbed your phone and dialed Steve's number. He picked up almost instantly.

"Y/n! Are you okay?! Did someone hurt you?!" Steve asked with concern.

"No, Stevie, I'm okay. I just wanted to hear your voice." You said as you hear Steve sigh in relief.

"Well, that's good. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. Why did you want to hear my voice?"

You giggled. "Because I love you Stevie, that's why. I just wanted to hear you one last time before I went to sleep. Your voice is so soothing."

It totally was not because you were scared someone was going to hurt you or anything.

"I love you too, Sweetheart. I was thinking maybe I could come by your place in the morning and we could have some breakfast together. How does that sound?" Steve asked unable to keep a smile off his face.

"I would love that. Just swing by whenever."

"Okay, Love. Sweet dreams." Steve said as he turned off his lamp.

"Sweet dreams Stevie. Good night."

You both blew kisses into the phone and hung up. Closing your eyes, you tried to think of happy thoughts, like Steve getting whipped cream on his nose. You heard a rumble as a car drove past your house. You froze. Who would be driving past your house this late? You laughed and shook your head. You had neighbors. They probably just got off work late.

You tried to get some rest, but headlights flashed into your room. Okay, that wasn't normal. You laid completely still. You heard the car door slam and footsteps of someone nearing your window. This is just a bad dream! You thought. This is just a bad dream! You hear someone tap on your window lightly. You heart began to race.

After a few taps, the stranger went back to his car and drove away. You immediately grabbed your phone and dialed Steve.

"Hey love. I thought we just got done talking." He chuckled.

"Steve. Can you please come over here?" You asked your voice shaking a bit.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Steve, can you just please get down here? And do the secret knock when you come so I know it's you."

"On my way love. I'll be there in a jiffy." Steve said as he hopped out of bed in a hurry.

You laid in your bed, your emotions in a frenzy. You would feel a whole lot better when Steve arrived. You turned the light in your room on and hugged your pillow.

You soon heard you and Steve's secret knock, and you jumped out of bed. All you wanted to do was jump into Steve's arms and cuddle your fears away. Just before you got to the door, you got a call from Steve. You picked up and laughed.

"I heard you knock. I'm almost to the door, calm down."

"What do you mean? I'm calling to say I'm almost there." Steve said as your heart stopped.

If it wasn't Steve who knocked, then who was it? You were really scared now.

"Steve! Please hurry! Someone's here and they know our secret knock! I'm scared!" You said backing away from the door.

"Stay where you are, you hear? Don't open that door. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." Steve said as you whispered "okay" to him.

"I'm going to stay on the phone with you until I'm inside with you. What is he doing? Can you tell?"

You heard shuffling on the other side of the door and soon you saw his shadow in the window of your kitchen.

"S-steve, he's by the kitchen window!"

"I'm here. And I'm gonna beat the crap out of whoever is outside." Steve growled.


	2. The Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve decide to go tell the sheriff about what has been happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! The next chapter gets a bit crazy.

You were scared, but you knew Steve could definitely protect himself and you. You hear Steve shout at the stranger and you saw the shadow of the person bolt away from the scene. Steve tried to chase him, but it seemed like he just vanished.

You unlocked the door for Steve and you jumped into his arms. Steve held you tightly, telling you everything was going to be okay. He closed the door and locked it.

"Sweetheart, what else had happened before I got here?" Steve asked as he gently threaded his fingers through your hair.

"Well, he had tapped on my window when I tried to go to sleep." You whispered, trying not to remember the scary situation.

"Oh, love." Steve said as his lips connected with yours.

You felt completely safe in his arms as he kissed you lovingly. After you broke apart, Steve softly rubbed your back.

"Anything else?" He asked, pure concern written all over his face.

"Well... there is one more thing. When I was riding home, I heard screaming coming from Sir Barnes old house. I also saw a man inside." You said, your voice shaking.

Steve held you, trying to calm you down. "I promise no one is ever gonna hurt you."

You nodded and soaked up the warmth radiating off of him.

"How about a cuddle movie marathon?" Steve said as you perked up a bit.

You agreed and soon you two were cuddling away your fears.

~~~~~~~

The morning rays peaked through the window, and you yawned and stretched, well tried to. You felt two strong arms wrapped around you protectively, and you saw a cute and sleepy Steve. You guys must have fallen asleep on the couch during the marathon. His blond hair was sticking up in different directions and he was snoring lightly. As you tried to get out of his grip, he tightened it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steve mumbled as he cuddled into you.

You giggled and ran a hand through his messy locks. "Come on Stevie. Let's make some breakfast!"

You heard Steve mumble something as he nuzzled into your hair. He had caged you in and you could not escape.

"Stevie! I can't understand you when you talk like that!" You said playfully as you tried to wiggle your way out.

"Mmmmm, I wanna cuddle all day." Steve said as he kissed your forehead.

"Ugh, why are you so darn cute?" You said as you began to trace patterns on his chest.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed throughout the house, causing you and Steve to pause. You both turned toward the source of the noise. One of your favorite mugs was shattered on the floor, and Steve slowly got off the couch.

"Stay here." He said quietly as he edged toward the mess.

A rattle of pots and pans was heard next and Steve quickly scouted the area for an intruder. He saw a shadow of a man and grabbed a nearby rolling pin.

"Come out and tell me why you're here." Steve said, his voice surprisingly calm.

He saw the shadow move and Steve edged closer. "How did you get inside?" Steve asked, his tone a bit angrier than last time.

The intruder threw something at the display of China dishes you had and Steve jumped at the crashing sound, causing the intruder to take his chance and dash out of the house. Steve quickly rounded the corner to follow him, only to lead him to a dead end. Where did he go? Steve rushed back to you and hugged you.

"Are you alright? Did he come around here?" Steve asked holding you tighter.

"I'm alright, and I didn't see him."

"That's strange. It's like he just vanished." Steve said as he kissed your hair. "Let's go to my house. I would feel a lot safer if you were there."

You nodded and walked outside with Steve. He had brought his car, considering it was a lot faster than his bike, and you both hopped in. As you were driving past Sir Barnes old house, you gasped. Steve stepped on the brakes at what he saw.

Written on the wall in thick, luminous, blood, read: You can't run Y/n.  
You noticed that the liquid you saw oozing out of the window was most definitely blood. Steve growled and hit the gas. You noticed that you guys drove past Steve's house.

"Where are we going?" You asked as Steve pressed a ginger kiss on your forehead.

"To the sheriff's house. I'm going to report this."

~~~~~~~

Steve pulled in to Sheriff Tony's house and you and Steve walked up to their door. After a couple knocks, Tony's wife, Pepper, opened the door.

"Steve! Y/n! How nice of you to stop by! Come in!" She said in a cheery voice.

You and Steve stepped inside and took a seat on the couch. Pepper called Tony and smiled as she sat in her maroon rocking chair. Tony walked in and grinned.

"Well, look who it is. I hope you've come to tell me y'all getting married." Tony said as Steve's cheeks flushed red.

"Tony, what did I tell you about this." Pepper said nudging Tony.

"The whole town's expecting it!" Tony refuted.

You and Steve had red faces as Tony ranted on. Pepper soon got Tony to quit talking and listen to you guys.

"What did you guys want to visit for?" Tony asked as he sipped his mug of coffee.

Steve took a deep breath and clasped his hands together. "Well...you see...s-someone's been spooking Y/n."

Tony leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. "Whadda mean, son?"

"Um, last night...a g-guy came over and parked by her house. She said he tapped on her window a few times before leaving. But it gets worse. She called me because she was scared, so I told was heading over to our house. We have a secret knock so we know it's each other, but someone else knew it too and he was at her house again."

"Hm." Tony said rubbing his beard. "Continue."

"When I got there, I scared him off. I stayed at her house to make she she was okay. Then this morning, he was there again, but this time he was inside."

"Inside?" Tony asked as you and Steve nodded.

"When we left the house, we saw...w-we saw..."

"Well, go on." Tony said leaning closer.

"On the old Barnes house... written in blood was... You can't run Y/n."

The room was quiet. You and Steve exchanged glances as Tony sat in thought, occasionally sipping his coffee. Pepper sat by you and rubbed your back soothingly. Steve pressed another kiss to your head and wrapped an arm around your waist.

"Do you carry a gun?" Tony asked Steve.

Steve nodded. "At all times."

"Good. I suggest you stay with Y/n. Let's check out the writing at the old Barnes house." Tony said standing up.

~~~~~~~

As you guys pulled up to the house, parking in the street. The message was gone and the walls were blood free. Tony stepped out of his car, his utility belt jingling as he walked.

"Son," Tony said looking at Steve. "There's nothing here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. It's only the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is in for a surprise, and it's not a good one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a role!

"Son," Tony said looking at Steve. "There's nothing here."

"Sheriff, I would never lie to you. I know what I saw, and I sincerely care for Y/n's safety." Steve said in a calm tone as everyone gathered outside the house.

"I know you do, Steve." Tony sighed. "And I know you're an honest man, but I see no writing."

POP! POP! POP! POP! You all turned toward Tony's sheriff car, and all 4 of his tires were completely blown out. Steve and Tony quickly searched the area. No one was around. Tony walked toward his car and gasped.

His windows were smeared with blood, and sitting in the driver's side was a doll. His daughter's doll to be exact.

"Morgan!" Tony exclaimed.

You and Steve saw Tony begin to panic. "We need to get back to my house! Now! I think something happened to Morgan and Pepper!"

You guys piled into Steve's car and raced toward Tony's house. Tony basically jumped out of the car as Steve pulled in. Bursting through the doors, panic and worry rushing through his veins. You and Steve hurried in after him. The house was in disarray and looked as if someone was trying to get away from something.

Tony choked on a loud sob and you and Steve froze when you saw it. The room was decorated with red and death. Pepper and Morgan were a brutally beat up and torn. Flesh and guts littered the floor and you almost threw up. Tony was sobbing loudly, his eyes swollen with tears.

"H-how c-could t-they kill them?!" Tony cried angrily smashing his fist into the wall.

"W-why them and n-not me?!"

You and Steve watched as Tony slid onto the floor, tears streaming down his face. He sat curled in a ball, sadness laying over him like a blanket. His family was gone, and you and Steve were the cause of it.

~~~~~~~

"We can't tell anyone else!" You said gripping Steve's shirt as you buried your face in his chest. "Anyone who knows will have something bad happen to them! It's my fault! That person wants me!"

Steve held you protectively as he rubbed your back. "Don't say that. It is not your fault. Whoever did this is a sick sick person. I love you too much to let you take the blame."

Steve lifted your head up and kissed you lovingly. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer as he deepened the kiss. "I love you, Y/n, with all my heart. And I'll put a stop to this. Whatever it takes. I promise."

You guys stood there, love and warmth consuming you. You had Steve, and Steve was all you needed. He would protect you no matter what.

~~~~~~~

You guys had calmed Tony down. He still had tears falling out of his eyes, but you tried to sooth him the best you could.

"I'm going to kill him!" Tony roared through tears. "I'm going to give him the most painful death ever!"

You hugged Tony as he broke into sobs again. His whole body was shaking violently and you felt bad for him.

"Let it out Tony." You said softly. "It's okay to cry."

Tony cried for a long time, shaking and shuddering. He would expel shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself, but a few minutes later he would burst into a fit of tears all over again.

"I'm f-fine." Tony said wiping his eyes slowly. "G-go h-home."

You and Steve looked at Tony with concern. "Are you sure? We could stay with you." You said as Tony shook his head.

"I want you to go with Steve and stay safe. I'll be fine."

You nodded and walked over to Steve, who held you again. His felt so safe and warm, like nothing could hurt you when you were in his arms.

"Come on Y/n. Let's get you some food and safety." Steve said as he led you to the car.

Once you closed the doors you sighed. "Do you think Tony is going to be okay?"

Steve looked grim and gripped the wheel tightly. "I don't know."

~~~~~~~

As you were driving in silence, Steve rubbed your knee in a loving and soothing manner.

"I don't know what's going to happen." Steve said breaking the silence, causing you to look at him. "But I do know that I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Things might get scary at times, but I want you to remember that I'll be right there protecting you."

You looked at him and noticed his blue eyes glazed with water.

"Thank you, Stevie." You said pressing a firm kiss to his jaw.

You saw him somewhat relax after you kiss, but you knew he was worried beyond measure. You could tell by the way his shoulders tensed and the way his blue eyes weren't as bright.

You traced soft circles on his knee, attempting to relax him a bit. Steve pulled into McDonald's and went in the drive threw. After you guys got your food, Steve parked, and looked at the bag of food.

Written sloppily in blood was: This is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, it's getting good! I would love to know what you guys think of it so far!


	4. New Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys see Sam and he has important info to tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Hope you are enjoying my story!

"Steve, are you okay?" You asked as Steve snapped out of his thoughts.

"Of course, Sweetheart, I, uh, was just thinking about Tony." Steve said as he moved the bag so you couldn't see the writing. "Here you go."

You took the cheeseburger he was handing you and smiled at him. "You're really strong, you know that?"

Steve looked at you then looked at his muscles. He flexed them a little and looked back at you. "I guess."

You giggled. "I meant in here." You said placing a soft hand on his chest over his heart.

"Oh." Steve said as pink dusted his cheeks. "Th-thanks."

"It doesn't hurt that you have big muscles though." You said poking his arm before stealing one of his fries.

He chuckled. "I bought you some fries, too, ya know."

"I know, but they taste better if I'm stealing them from you." You said leaning your head on his shoulder.

Steve sighed and wrapped an arm around you. He kissed you with so much need and love. "Y/n..."

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what Tony said. Ya know, about us getting married." Steve said as you looked up at him. "I-I just...he said the whole town was expecting it...a-and...well..."

Suddenly, a guy bonked into your vehicle, completely ruining the moment. You and Steve jumped from the sudden noise and movement, and looked to see who it was. It was Sam. Good ol' moment breaking Sam. Steve opened his door and sighed.

"You really have a thing with timing man." Steve said helping him up.

"Steve! Just the man I was looking for!" Sam said clapping him on the back. "And if it isn't Miss Y/n?"

"Hi Sam." You said waving to him.

Sam leaned toward Steve and whispered. "Were you guys getting cozy in there? Did ya seal the deal?"

Steve rubbed his face in embarrassment. "No, Sam. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Sam's face went serious. "I think all of us should head to the library. There are some things I need to show the both of you. Mind if I catch a ride with you?"

"Sure, Sam." Steve said getting in the car.

"Well, Miss Y/n, Steve was just telling me things were getting heated in here. Is that right?" Sam said with a smile.

"Sam!" You both groaned.

~~~~~~~

Steve parked the car at the library and the three of you got out of the car. Sam led you guys inside. Steve kept a protective arm around your waist. You guys sat at a table in the back of the library. Books and reports were scattered across the table.

"So, you guys know how I'm obsessed about the old Barnes house?" Sam said clapping his hands together.

You and Steve nodded. Sam took a deep breath and skimmed over a few papers. "I think you may be the next victim, Y/n."

You and Steve looked at each other. You guys decided to take this with tactic.

"How do you know?" Steve asked.

"Well, I've been studying all the missing and killed people cases and they all have something in common. They are all girls. For one. Second, they are all related to Sir Evergreen III. Y/n, you are the only living girl relative in this town. I think you might be next."

You and Steve stayed quiet. You nodded at Steve and he sighed.

"We already know." Steve said as Sam rose his eyebrows.

"Really? You did this study before I did?"

"No, Sam. S-someone's been around her house. And written in blood on the old Barnes house was You can't run Y/n." Steve said as he grabbed your hand.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Sam said as he threw his hands in the air dramatically. "I want in!"

"Wait, what?!" You and Steve exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhhhh! This is the library." A lady said before disappearing behind a book shelf.

"Sorry." The three of you whispered.

"Now, to the situation at hand. I say were get a team together." Sam hand as you and Steve quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?" You asked.

"We need to take whoever this is down at the root. That means exploring the house."

"No. A thousand times no." Steve said, anger evident in his voice. "Are you crazy? We would die."

"That's the point of a team. I already have one, and they are ready if you give the okay."

Steve shook his head. "We can't risk more lives."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. Do you think he's going to stop once your girl is gone? No, he's not going to stop until this whole town is drowned in blood. So we either take a team down there and figure out what the heck is going on, or we slowly let our town die. Your choice." Sam said staring into Steve's blue eyes.

Steve didn't want anyone to die, especially you. How come this decision was on his shoulders.

"Steve, I think we should do it." You said as Steve looked at you in shock.

"Sweetheart, I don't know if it's a good idea."

"We have no choice, Steve."

"Fine." Steve said with a sigh. "Bring them in."

~~~~~~~

Steve looked at the crew of people. They really didn't look like a special operations team, but they would have to do.

"Hi, I'm Nat. I specialize in martial arts and combat." She said shaking your hand, then Steve's.

"Clint. Sharpshooter." He said shaking you and Steve's hands.

"Sam. Sarcastic, funny, and weak."

"How exactly is that going to help us?" You asked as Sam frowned.

"Heheh, you'll see." Sam said as you rolled your eyes.

"Sheriff Tony?" Steve asked as Tony entered the library.

"Tony. Brains. I want revenge." Tony said.

You hugged him and smiled. "I'm glad to see you here, Tony."

"We head out tomorrow morning. 7 'o clock, sharp. We meet at the old Barnes house. Alright?" Steve said.

Everyone nodded and Steve kissed your head. "Everything is going to be fine." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love feedback!


	5. This isn't good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got into the house and things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! Hope you enjoy!

Everyone was there at 7, geared up and ready for war. You guys had each packed a bag for this mission. Just some essentials, like knives, food, whistle, walkie talkie, stuff like that. Hopefully you wouldn't have to use it. You had on Steve's hoodie, it made you feel safer and it smelled like him, so win-win.

"Alright. We don't know what's gonna happen in that house, so prepare for anything, and most importantly, we stay together." Steve said as everyone nodded. "Let's go head first into heck."

As you guys cautiously opened the door, you turned on your flashlights. Quietly surveying the area. Sam walked a few steps ahead and he stepped on a trap floor board. Suddenly, the floor under you guys vanished and you all went tumbling down different chutes. You and Steve had been separated from the others.

"Sweetheart! Are you okay?" Steve asked as he looked you over for any injuries.

"I'm okay." You said as Steve sighed in relief.

"Well, this started off worse than I thought."

~~~~~~~

Tony coughed as he dusted of his pants. Where was he? He looked around and noticed Sam dusting himself off as well.

"We got separated from the group. Are you okay?" Tony asked, shinning his flashlight in Sam's direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. But we can't stay here. We need to keep moving." Tony said as Sam nodded.

"We should try contacting the others with our walkies." Sam said pulling out his. "I'll try Steve."

"Steve. Do you read? Over."

There was no response, just a crackling sound. "Steve. Do you read? Over."

More silence. Sam waited a bit longer for a response.

"Yes. I read. Where are you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Same here. Who's with you?"

"Tony. Who's with you?"

"Y/n. I'll try to contact the others."

"Copy." Sam said as he clipped the walkie to his pants.

"So, down this scary and dark tunnel, or the other scary and dark tunnel?" Sam asked as Tony frowned.

~~~~~~~

Nat spit out some dirt and picked her flashlight up off the floor.

"You there, Barton?" She asked as she heard a grunt in response.

"I'm here alright. I've probably made one of the worst decisions of my life." Clint said as he tried getting some dirt out of his hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm afraid not." Nat said as she grimaced. "On the way down, something split my leg open. It missed a major artery by a few centimeters."

Clint cursed. "The bag with the first aid kit is with Sam. I'm just gonna have to improvise."

Clint took out a bottle of water and tried to wash out her wound. Nat hissed in pain. Clint whispered an apology as he torn part of his shirt off. Wrapping it around her leg, he pulled it and tied it together tightly.

"Hopefully the blood will stop soon." Clint said as he pulled out his walkie talkie that was beeping."You're in no condition to move."

"Clint. Nat. You there?"

"Yeah. We're here, but Nat sliced her leg. Sam has the first aid kit, so I bandaged her up the best I could. She's in no condition to move."

Steve cursed on the other side. "Okay, stay there. We'll try to get to you. I'm with Y/n. Sam and Tony are okay, but I don't know where they are."

"Copy that." Clint said as he sat by Nat.

"We might be here for a while. We need to save battery." Nat said turning off her flashlight.

A dark chuckle echoed all around them. "Maybe not." Nat said turning it back on.

~~~~~~~

"We gotta go find Nat and Clint." Steve said as you nodded.

You guys walked along, the walls were stained with blood, so you refrained from walking to close to them.

"You know," Steve said walking closer to you. "Normally, us being together in a dark place would be quite romantic."

"Wow, Stevie. Just wow." You said with a laugh.

"What? I'm serious." Steve said playfully bumping you.

"I'm glad you're here with me." You said as he wrapped his arm around you.

"I'm always here to protect you." Steve said kissing your hair.

As you started walking further, Steve's flashlight began to flicker. Then, it went out completely.

"Y/n, turn on your flashlight." Steve said as you grabbed yours.

"It won't turn on." You said with a frown.

"Okay." Steve said holding you tightly. "Let's, uh, take this with tactic."

"Hello. Hello. Hello." A deep voice said with a chuckle.

"S-steve. I'm scared." You said as Steve stood in a protective stance.

"Show yourself!" Steve yelled into the darkness.

You guys heard the chuckle again, and you felt someone touch you. You jumped and hugged Steve. 

The voice sounded again. "I guess now is where I say, BOO!"

~~~~~~~

"So, you think we could stop for lunch?" Sam said as Tony frowned once again.

"We can stop later, besides, we don't know how long we'll be in here, so we have to ration our food."

"Okay, fine." Sam huffed as he tripped over something. "Oof. What was that for?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't even touch you." Tony said flashing his light at Sam.

Tony had not tripped Sam. Sam had tripped over a skeleton. Sam jumped up quickly and clutched to Tony.

"Get off of me." Tony growled.

Sam detached himself and pouted. "You're not freaked out by a skeleton? It's a darn skeleton!"

Tony shrugged. "There's something in his hands."

"Don't look at me." Sam said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Tony crouched down and grabbed the paper from the dead mans hands. It was a map. Tony studied before sighing.

"This isn't a house. It's a maze."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos and comment


	6. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoy.

You screamed. It was instinct really. What else would you do when your flashlight goes out and a creepy murderer comes out of nowhere? Right as he said, "BOO!", a small light flickered on, and you saw him. He had shoulder length brown hair, dark eyes that could pierce through your soul, and a gleaming metal arm. Did I mention he was covered in blood? Well, he was covered in blood.

"Don't you dare touch, Y/n." Steve growled with anger.

"Steve, was it?" He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her. I love her after all."

This made Steve angrier. "The heck you do!"

He laughed, his bloody form shaking. "Oh, I do love a challenge, I really do. I'm sorry you can't protect your girlfriend."

"Take one step closer, and I'll kill you!" Steve shouted as he pushed you behind him.

"I'd love to see you try." He said before grabbing you swiftly and vanishing.

"Y/n!" Steve screamed. "No! No! This can't be happening! I failed."

~~~~~~~

"What do you mean it's a maze?!" Sam exclaimed. "Are you saying we're going to die in here?!"

"Well, I thought you figured that when we first entered the house. The dying part, that is. Don't worry, this guy mad it mapped up for us already. As long as we follow the map, we should be fine." Tony said as Sam snatched it out of his hands.

"I don't see the word EXIT anywhere on here." Sam groaned.

"I guess he didn't get that far." Tony said rubbing his beard.

"No dip, Sherlock! His freaking body is right in front of us! We're gonna die!"

Tony ignored Sam and went deep into thought, trying to figure out a way to survive this whole thing. Soon, he heard crunching. He turned toward Sam in fright, only to find out it was Sam munching on chips.

"Would you stop that?! You're freaking me out!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well, sorry. I'm not gonna die of hunger, that's for sure." Sam said eating another chip.

~~~~~~~

"Clint, something's coming." Nat said as Clint froze.

Shallow breathing was heard nearby. Suddenly, a person, with an chainsaw walked slowly toward them. It made animalistic noises and blood began to flow out of it's mouth. It's veins were bulging out of its body, and it seemed like its skin was see through. It had the creepiest smile stitched on its face (literally). Blood and guts sprinkled its body. To top it off, it had a rainbow afro perched on it's head.

"Oh, heck na." Nat said grabbing her gun. 

It started to run toward them, blood gurgling in the back of its throat, making its growls a bit more scary. It swung its chainsaw at Clint. Clint ducked just in time, his hair getting a jagged haircut.

Nat began to shoot at it, but it only screamed and edged closer. Nat tried to move away, but her leg made her unable to. Clint tackled the person, if it could even be called that, and stabbed it, but it was too late. Nat was on the floor, her blood soaking the ground beneath her. Horrible chainsaw marks were etched into her skin, and flesh and blood painted the nearby wall.

Clint screamed. Then he screamed again. He closed his eyes, unable to look at Nat and her gruesome death. He saw the creature begin to move again. Clint grabbed his bloody knife and pinned the creature to the floor. Stab after stab, after stab, Clint screamed in anger and sadness, his knife harshly slicing through the creature's body. Soon, the creature was life less and Clint cried. Salty tears streamed down his dirty cheeks, as he sobbed loudly.

Nat was gone, and he was alone in the maze.

~~~~~~~

"I'm coming Y/n. I'll find you and make sure he won't hurt you." Steve said as he jogged down the dark tunnels, his flashlight shaking wildly.

Tears clouded his eyes as he ran mindlessly through the many hallways and tunnels. He entered a room, this one had lights inside. Steve cautiously stepped inside.

"H-hey S-sam, y-you there?" Steve asked trying to level his shaky breaths.

"Yeah, I'm here, are you okay?"

"N-no, he has Y/n."

"What?"

"He took her! I don't know where she is! I need to get to her! She may be hurt! I—"

"Steve, calm down. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Does it matter? We have no way to tell where each other is even if we did know."

"Tony and I found a map. We're in a maze. Just tell us where you might be."

"I'm in a room, it has lights, uh, there are three doors. I don't know which one to take. I don't really know where I am."

Sam cursed on the other side of the walkie. "I can't tell where that is on the map. This thing is useless. Have you heard from Clint or Nat?"

"No. Have you?"

"No. I hope they're okay."

"You and Tony stay safe. I'll contact Nat and Clint."

"Copy that Captain."

~~~~~~~

"Clint? Nat? You there?"

"Nat is dead." Clint said with a harshness in his voice.

"Wh-what?" Steve said holding back more tears.

"N-nat is dead." Clint said, as he began to sob again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! Thank you for reading!


	7. Fear Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fear is getting turned up in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have been enjoying this story as much as I have.

To say you were scared would be an understatement. You were petrified with fear. He had his metal fingers over your mouth as he walked you into a dark room. You didn't know what this man would do to you, but you had a tiny sliver of hope that Steve would still be coming.

The man uncovered your mouth and grabbed a string. He tugged on it, causing a light bulb to spring to life. He chuckled at your frightened state and walked back over to you. You backed up a few steps, but your back hit a wall, and your hands felt sticky. You brought them to your face and saw that it was blood. Your eyes widened.

The man laughed lowly. "Just the remains of the last girl who didn't comply."

"W-who are you?" You asked looking into his grey eyes. "What do you want with me?"

"I am James Buchanan Barnes. Also known as Bucky."

How was he still alive?

"And you, my sweet little lady, are going to be my wife." He said gingerly caressing your face.

You shivered as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

~~~~~~~

Steve looked at the three doors in front of him. All which could quite possibly lead him to his death. He needed to find you though. Nat was dead and he didn't want to lose anyone else. He bent down and retied his shoes. He pulled the strings as tight as he could before tying them together. He checked his pistol, making sure the magazine was full, before clicking it back in his holster. 

"I'm coming Y/n. Hang in there."

Taking a few strides toward the doors, Steve eyed them all. Wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, he burst through the left door. 

~~~~~~~

Clint grabbed his backpack and clicked it over his chest. He had to keep moving or else he would die. He hated to leave Nat's dead body there, but he really didn't have a choice.

"Sorry, Nat." Clint whispered as he began to walk down the dark tunnel alone.

His flashlight was small, so he couldn't see much in front of him. Drip. Drip. Drip. Clint headed toward the source of the noise. Each of his footfalls echoed throughout the tunnel. As he walked further down the tunnel, the air began to get colder. Clint shivered and went on his way.

The dripping noise got louder and he gasped at what he saw. Hanging from the ceiling were bodies. Hundreds of them. Most were covered in frost from the cold. The dripping noise was coming from the bodies. Blood slowly dripped out of multiple unfortunate souls. Clint held back more sobs. He was going to die here. He didn't want to die. He started to get colder. The chattering of teeth were soon the loudest noise in the tunnel. He had to walk cautiously across the floor, because frozen blood is quite slippery. 

"Man up Clint." He shivered. "Man up."

The more he walked, he colder he got. He had pulled out his beanie, and tugged it over his head. Shoving his hands deep inside his pockets, he tried to keep warm. He could see his puffs of breath whirling through the air, and he tried his hardest not to give up and die like the others. Each step was harder than the last. 

"I'm sorry guys. I'm so sorry." Clint said as he fell to the floor.

He curled into a ball, his shivering body shaking violently in the cold. Frost began to gather on his coat and he slowly felt his life draining from him.

~~~~~~~

Sam and Tony mindlessly wandered through the tunnels. They had heard about Nat, and that made them more scared than before. What is one of those creatures came after them? It was a scary notion that stayed in their minds.

"Wait! Don't step there!" Tony exclaimed.

Sam's foot hovered over the one area. "Why?"

"Just step back." Tony said as Sam obeyed. "It's pattern tiles. Step on the wrong ones and we die."

"You're worried about that?" Sam laughed. "I got this."

"Sorry, but I don't fancy the idea of my life in your hands." Tony deadpanned.

"That's alright, I'll be using my feet." Sam said as he stepped on the first tile.

Tony stood there in fear. Sam smiled at him and told him everything was going to be fine. Sam grabbed his phone out of his backpack and scrolled through his play list.

"What are you doing?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Obviously these are dance tiles. I gotta find the right song to dance to." Sam said like it was obvious.

"We have no reception down here." Tony said as Sam rolled his eyes.

"I've downloaded songs you know. Ah ha, here it is. Shake It Off."

Tony's eyes widened. "Sam! Don't! The scariness level is enough. If you dance to the horrid song, you will tip the scale of scary!"

"Oh ye of little faith. Watch and learn." Sam said as he hit play.

Stuffing his phone into his pocket, he began to dance. Sam sang along as he danced, stepping on each tile perfectly. Each tile he stepped on lit up, causing the whole room to erupt in rainbow colors. He stepped on the last tile as the song ended and he was on the other side.

"Alright Tony. Now it's your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha. What do you guys think so far?


	8. Death Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting closer to the end

You felt tears in your eyes as Bucky edged closer, his hot breath fanning against your face.

"Don't cry my sweet love, this should be a happy moment for you." He said kissing your cheek.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Sam and Tony stumbled into the room.

"Oh," Sam said as he saw you and Bucky's faces close together. "We were just looking for the bathroom."

"Sam!" Tony whisper-yelled. "That's Y/n! We need to help her!"

Bucky groaned as he stepped away from you. He took heavy steps toward Tony and Sam, his combat boot thumping softly against the floor. His eyebrows creased in anger as he charged toward them. You took your chance and bolted for a different door.

As you went through the next door, you ran as fast as you could. After a while, you screamed as you tripped over something. It was Clint. His frozen dead body was stuck to the floor and you began to cry. You curled up in a ball and sobbed loudly. Clint was dead. You were alone. And the freezing cold was seeping slowly through Steve's hoodie you were wearing.

Oh, how you wish Steve were there. You just wanted his strong arms to wrap around you and envelop you in love and warmth. Taking out your emergency blanket from your pack, you wrapped your self in it. 

"Steve." You whispered as you buried yourself in his hoodie. "Please hurry. You said you would be here for me. Please. I don't want to die."

~~~~~~~

Steve burst through the door, and moved with a sense of purpose. He needed to find you. He needed to hold you and tell you everything was going to be okay.

"I love you Y/n." He whispered. "I'm coming."

It started to get colder. It didn't bother Steve that much, but it was still cold. He hoped you weren't down here. He hoped you had met up with Clint or Sam and Tony. He heard something. Was that...crying? Steve picked up his pace and followed the noise. After he got to the noise, he saw you. You were huddled in a ball, next to Clint's dead body, crying.

"Y/n?" Steve whispered.

~~~~~~~

"We're gonna die!" Sam exclaimed as he and Tony rushed out of the room.

"Close the door! Close the door! Close the door!" Tony yelled as they both slammed the door shut.

"Let's go in this room, hurry!" Sam said opening a different door.

They both scrambled inside and closed the door.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Sam panted.

Tony didn't say anything, he was too busy being scared by what was in the room. Sam followed Tony's line of sight and his eyes widened. The room was full of dolls. Cracked, creepy, and scary freaking dolls. They slowly began to stand up and and turn toward them.

"No. No. No! NO!" Sam exclaimed as he tried to open the door. "It's locked! We're stuck in here!"

~~~~~~~

"Y/n?" Steve whispered walking closer.

Your sobs became quieter as you looked up. It was Steve! Warm and safe Steve! You jumped onto Steve, clinging to his body for dear life. You felt his warmth begin to radiate to you.

"I missed you." You said as more tears slid down your face.

"I missed you, too. I'm here now." Steve said wrapping his arms around you. "You're freezing! We have to get you out of here!"

"C-clint. H-he's d-dead." You cried as Steve looked to where you were once sitting.

Clint's frozen dead body was laying lifelessly on the floor. Steve shivered.

"Please don't cry, love." Steve said holding you lovingly. "We have to go, now."

"But what about Clint?" You asked teary eyed.

"We can't take him. I'm sorry." Steve said as you buried your face in his chest.

"Come on, love. We have to get out of here." Steve said placing a kiss on your head.

~~~~~~~

"Get away you creeps!" Sam yelled as he hit a bunch of dolls with his backpack.

The dolls flew across the room, but got back up again and began to laugh. They pulled out knives as they slowly edged toward them.

"This is a sick dream!" Sam said as he grabbed a tennis racquet out of his backpack.

"You brought a freaking tennis racquet?!" Tony exclaimed.

"It's times like these that I am grateful my mind doesn't work like others." Sam said as he hit an incoming doll.

The doll screamed as it flew across the room. One doll grabbed a knife and threw it at Tony. Tony couldn't move fast enough, and the knife lodged into the throat. Blood began to trickle out of his throat and his life quickly faded from his body. The light in his eyes left, and Sam screamed.


	9. YOU IDIOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you get a sliver of hope?
> 
> A/n: My notes won't work for some reason. Sorry it took so long! With school and everything, things have gotten out of hand, I had forgotten how much I loved writing this. Tell me what you think.

Steve carried you out of the tunnel and down a new one. This maze could go on for hours, and you guys might never find your way out. Eventually, Steve stopped and set you down.

"We need to make a game plan. Clint and Nat are dead. Sam and Tony are who knows where, and we have no idea where we are." Steve said as he sighed. "Things aren't looking too good."

"D-do you think Sam and Tony are gonna be okay?" You asked.

Steve honestly didn't know what to say. To tell the truth he didn't think they would make it. But he didn't want you to freak out. Steve let out a deep breath as he kissed the top of your head.

"I think that they are going to face some trials." Steve said as you hugged him. "But what we need to worry about now is how to make it out of here alive."

"Steve. I'm scared." You stated bluntly.

"I know, Babydoll. The truth is, I'm scared too."

~~~~~~~

Sam screamed. He watched as Tony's body sunk to the floor. His heart was pumping rapidly and he could help but let out another scream. He was alone. Alone with killer dolls. Sam ran like a wild man. He flailed his tennis racquet around crazily as dolls came toward him. He kept running until he was met with three doors.

Without thinking, he grabbed a random doorknob and swung the door open. He quickly slammed the door shut and ran. Tears started to blur his vision as his feet collided with the dirt floor after every step. He was scared. He was alone. And he was probably going to die without ever kissing a girl.

"Darn you Belinda!" Sam said shaking his fist.

Sam collapsed on the floor and sobbed. He was gonna die. He was gonna die. HE WAS GONNA DIE! Tears splashed onto the dirt below him as he cried. Was there any hope at all? He pointed his flashlight down the tunnel and sighed. He had to keep going. If he stayed there, who knows what would happen. Clutching his tennis racquet tightly, Sam walked down the dark tunnel.

~~~~~~~

"Doll, I need to tell you something." Steve said as you turned toward him.

"What? Is something wrong?" You asked concerned.

"No. Don't worry, it's just...things aren't looking too great, a-and I love you with all my heart. I know this isn't the most romantic thing in the world." Steve got down on one knee. "Ugh, what I'm trying to say is...there is no one I'd rather be with than you. Will you—?"

"STEVE! Y/N! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sam exclaimed as he ran faster. 

As he ran closer he noticed what he just walked in on.

"Ooh. Were you popping the big question?! Here?! Now?! Why?!" Sam exclaimed flailing his arms around as he looked at the two of you.

"Uh, Sam, where's Tony?" Steve said as he stood up.

You and Steve both looked at Sam with worried eyes. Sam's eyes began to glaze with water.

"Tony's gone."

~~~~~~~

"No, no, no." You said as tears started to stream down your face. "This isn't real. This isn't real."

Steve and Sam looked at you with pity. Steve held you as you broke down into tears. He tried to comfort you, but there wasn't much he could do. The sound of someone walking was heard nearby and Steve and Sam got into fighting position.

It was a woman. She looked tired and her breathing was shallow. Then they noticed it. A huge sword was sticking out of her. Blood began to pool on the floor. She gasped for breath as she said, "Run!"

Sudden screeches and gurgling noises were heard. A bloody creature walked out of the shadows, double blade swords in hand. An afro was perched on the filthy creature's head, and it's stitched up smiled curled up in a wicked grin. 

"What...the..freak...is...that?" Sam said as the creature began to laugh.

"Run!" Steve yelled as you guys began to dash down the tunnel. 

The creature screamed as it chased after you guys. It's arms flailed around as it gurgled blood in the back of its throat. Steve chucked a nearby rock at the creatures head. The rock sunk into its flesh and the creature laughed again.

"Down this tunnel!" Sam yelled as you all turned the corner.

Without realizing it, Sam stepped on a trap tile, causing the walls to start closing in. You guys noticed quickly the your space was getting narrower, considering you you tell those bloody spikes were getting closer.

"Faster!" Steve yelled as you all darted down the tunnel.

The creature grabbed Sam, and you and Steve both stopped.

"Go! Go! I'm fine!" Sam exclaimed as he kicked away the creature.

The creature hissed in pain, before gurgling a chuckle. You and Steve were almost to the end of the tunnel, and the space was getting narrower by the second.

"Sam! Hurry up!" You yelled as you and Steve reached the edge of the tunnel.

Before Sam could get out, the creature grabbed him, and the spiked walls closed in. He and the creature were impaled from all angles, and blood began to ooze out of the walls.

"SAM!" You screamed. "SAM! NOOO!!"

You kept screaming Sam's name and tears clouded your vision. Steve watched as you fell to the floor in a pile of screams and tears.

"SAM! YOU IDIOT! SAM NO!"

Steve felt tears begin to stream down his cheeks, and he fell to the floor beside you. Any sliver of hope was gone by now. And even though you guys didn't want to accept it— Sam was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think of the first chapter, please!


End file.
